Monday
by we're all squares here
Summary: It was just another hectic Monday.


'_Ello, guys. I made this account purely to write SWAC Fanfiction, but I got sidetracked writing _Like a Snail_. I've had this thought in my mind from way back (I'm talking back when I was still known as Frocked, or Andy Incognito)… Enjoy?_

_I am aware that I made Marshall OOC. I've written this around five times, and it still keeps coming out OOC. But, hey. A migraine can make you act like a whiny bitch._

**Disclaimer: I am told that I am not lucky enough to own anything.**

* * *

**Monday  
****by Audreacity  
****drabble; one-shot**

* * *

It was a Monday. That dreaded day, he shuddered at the thought. Marshall sighed, putting his head between his hands as he prayed that the inevitable would not happen. He loved the kids, he really did. Like his own family. But Monday… Monday refuses to be kind to him. Much unlike Saturday and Sunday. Yes, Saturday and Sunday were the best.

He opens a bottle of water slowly, untwisting the cap meticulously. He pops some ibuprofen and lifts the bottle of water up to his lips. Slowly and diligently, he drinks two swallows and forced the pill down his thought. The ibuprofen doesn't work fast, but it works better than Aspirin. It makes the pain go away, even for a little while.

Three quick, short raps on his office door makes him sigh solemnly, knowing that the dreaded time has come. One by one, usually Tawni first (and you can tell because she always announces herself with three knocks) with Grady and Nico last (they always came last with the familiar knock, knock, knock, knock, knock), the cast of So Random would barge through that door and have their weekly, it's always on a Monday, complain-about-everything-going-on-to-Marshall-without-getting-yelled-at-because-he's-too-tired-to-give-a-damn day.

Marshall calls, rather softly, with a prayer that she won't hear him, "Come in." He doesn't bother to lift his head. He knows all to well that the blonde star would be in front of the desk, sulking and pouting.

"Marshall!" he heard her call faintly, through the pounding in his ears. This has got to be, by far, one of the worst migraines he's ever had. The kind of migraine that even ibuprofen (Not Advil. Advil is for pansies.) can cure. Marshall groaned as the shrill, whiny voice made the pain escalate to a dangerous point. He would snap, he knew he would. Even Tawni knew he would. Be he won't. Because he's in too much pain to care.

He tried to drown out her words, but it couldn't be done. Tawni had the kind of tone that was meant to be heard, not ignored.

"First of all," she announced with the normal grand flourish (Usually expected from all Divas. For more information, see Chad.) "Sonny's stupid boyfriend is always in my- sorry, our- dressing room. How do you expect a girl to change with a boy in the room? And when I get there, they're cuddling up in the sofa! Don't you- Marshall!"

His head snaps up automatically, hearing his name called. "Yeah, yeah. I hear you," he mumbles, trying hard not to fall asleep. Tawni was a good actor, but she complains like an old woman. He put his head back down and mutters to himself, _why, oh why can't this day end?_

"Good," she says, in that annoyed but happy tone. "Anyways, aren't you the least bit worried about them? I mean, what do they do when no one's looking. Seriously, if Sonny suddenly gets pregnant, don't be surprised."

Marshall's head snaps back again. He wasn't exactly attentive, but he heard well enough. "Sonny's pregnant?" He shrieks, already worrying of the negative press and publicity this will give. Ever since the whole 'Sonny Munroe is a Phony' bit, Marshall has been wary of the press.

"No!" Tawni yells back, shocked and surprised at the sudden outburst.

Marshall put his head back down on his desk, closing his eyes (But not his ears. If he didn't patiently listen to each and every one of the kids, he would suffer endless nagging.) and letting the ibuprofen work its was to the migraine. It was just another painful Monday.

* * *

_iwl: _Chuck Palahniuk  
_word count: _595

_Note: _No offense to anyone who prefers Aspirin over ibuprofen. I don't think you're a pansy. :) Also... No offense to anyone who thought this was offensve. :P

_You've read. Now, I fully expect you to review. Reviews are wanted, criticism is appreciated, and flames will be accepted. Thank you._


End file.
